


Homin One-Shot

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, One shot request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: TVXQ Yunho/Changmin request.I am taking 20 request!Rating will possibly change later.





	Homin One-Shot

 

Hello so I am making a Homim one shot request.

So if you have any request message me with request (you can request another but only up to 2 request.)

requirements:

Pairing (that is already a given Homin)

genre

What you would like them in the one shot and please be specific or if you want me to write what you want to happen.

Au: (Hybrid au, Wolf au, harry potter au, shadow hunter au, anything else)

What ending you want

anything else you want in the one shot. 

I will NOT do smut

Example:

Hello my name is (username)

Genre: angst Romance

Au: Harry potter au

What your request is about.....

I want a happy ending

add on: Yunho is younger.... ect

Don't be afraid to request or being too specific, I will gladly write it and again I will not do smut... that is one thing I am not really comfortable with. As this pairing is one I find to be soft and just sweet... I can do PG-13 but nothing R rated... so I can write things implying that... yeah 😅😅😅😅

Right now I will be taking only 20 request.

I will do my best and I hope you will enjoy them. 

 

-AndreaXx


End file.
